User blog:Raylan13/Crib of the Week: BigPanda
This week we interview BigPanda! :Character's name: AshtonKolt :Server: Evindra :Faction: Exiles :Crib name: The Galactium Hawk What was the inspiration for your crib? :Originally, my lot and my ship wasn’t all that amazing. It didn’t have a proper layout, it had just junk literally thrown EVERYWHERE. People loved it, but it wasn’t the ship I wanted. After the first month of the game, I had an epiphany and essentially BLEW UP everything I had and redid everything. :I didn’t want a rocket house or a house that was shaped like a ship. I wanted an actual ship and from this goal, the gears started turning. I got a lot of inspirations from freighter and smuggling ships for your usual sci-fi, more specifically, Star Wars and Firefly. I’ve seen a lot of combat vessels done before but not particularly one that was meant for quick and fast, pick up and drop off missions. Not only did I give it a reasonable sized cargo hold, I also gave it a GIANT engine, with a fancy drive core. If this ship was going to outrun those Dommie jerks, it’s going to need a damn good engine. And of course, it’s going to need dual rotating laser cannons on top and below the ship for.. mostly defensive purposes. :The top level is the standard “home” part of the ship. Kitchen, lounge, quarters. Oh and of course the complex cockpit along with gunnery control systems. The cockpit itself was inspired by the Millennium Falcon’s cockpit. So I decided to name my ship, The Galactium Hawk, in honor of such a memorable ship. 2rearview.jpg 3DronesAtWork.jpg What were you hoping to create? :Really, just a ship to call my own and something that hasn’t been done by others. Not just a home but a ship. And I made damn well it was a good ship! What was the hardest part of making your home? :Each part of my ship and the area around it were all equally difficult I would say. I would work solely on the layout for a night. Then another night for the engine. Then another for the cockpit. Until each part of the ship was done. I wanted to give equal treatment to each part of my ship since they all counted as a whole thing. When one piece is weak, the others will fall and tumble over it. 5CargoBayandLoadingArm.jpg 6LowerEngineBlock.jpg 7UpperEngineBlock.jpg 8CaptainsQuarters.jpg 9Lounge.jpg 10Kitchen.jpg 11PilotCockpit.jpg 12BehindCockpit.jpg 13CentralCompartmenttreasure.jpg What item or plot were/are you most looking forward to getting? :Oh I don’t even know. I’ve used so many items that I forgot which one I really wanted to use. But I would say it just had to be the Ergonomical Keyboard. Without it, that cockpit wouldn’t be the way it is. Not at all. While I was leveling up and found out that piece of décor came from the Grimvault reputation vendor, I HAD to get it. Of all the Decor items or FabKits you have seen or used, what is your favorite? :It probably has to be the Expedition: Mayday FABkit. Only because of how it looks. It really fits into any theme that’s focused on ships or spaceports and the like. And it really blended into my plot so that made my happy in the end. Can’t fly my ship around all the time. Haha. If you could have one item in your house or on your plot that you have NOT seen, what would it be? :VEHICLES PLEASE. Even if they aren’t mountable. Having vehicles, from helicopters to hoverbikes, or even unmanned ones like drones, would add so much to a lot. Imagine tavern or bar with hoverbikes parked outside. Or an airbase with hovercopters and the like. Even construction vehicles! I’ve had to use my imagination to make my own but ifthese were in the game, I’d definitely use them instead. Then fine tune them for my own purposes, muahah. 4HeavyMachinery.jpg 14JudgeJoeTheDrone.jpg MechWalker.jpg ---- If you would like to see your crib featured, head on over to our forum and submit today! Category:Blog posts Category:News